Dreams
by Kirika Akiyama
Summary: what happens when a dare at Mints house involves the aliens


Dreams

**Authors note: First fanfiction hope you like it, Oh and I do not own TMM **

Chapter one: Sleepover

It was 8:00 at night and the mews were having a sleepover at Mint's house. They were watching ouran high school host club when Mint turned off the TV "HEY!" Everyone screamed.

"We need our beauty sleep" said Mint "But first….TRUTH OR DARE". Everyone formed a circle Mint put a bottle in the middle and said "You have to say your truth or dare before you spin whoever it lands on must take it understand"; "Hai" they all said. "I'll go first na no da" said Pudding "I dare the person it lands on to put a packet… NO! 2 packets of ice cubes down there trousers and has to wait for them to melt na no da". Pudding spun the bottle and it landed on…. Zakuro "Ichigo get the ice cubes na no da" Ichigo went down stairs and fetched the ice cubes; she returned with the ice cubes and Zakuro put them down her trousers to everyone's shock her expression did not change.

"Zakuro since you accepted the challenge you go next" Mint said; Zakuro thought for a minute then said "I choose truth ; the person it lands on has to tell everyone else who they would go out with if they had a chance" Zakuro spun the bottle and it landed on…..Mint "Uhhhh…." Mint did not reply "What is it Mint" Zakuro said mockingly "To CHICKEN to tell us". Those words seemed to ring in Mints ears _I am no CHICKEN _she thought to herself "I am no chicken" she said "Then give us an answer" said Zakuro; Mint sighed "If you must know…..Ryo" Everyone was silent for 5 seconds before everyone burst out laughing; "Ryo…are….you…serious" Ichigo said gasping for air; "Well….WHATEVER" Mint said grumpily.

"Right my turn" Mint said after everyone calmed down "I dare the person it lands on has to hug the one they love" Mint spun the bottle and it landed on…Ichigo; Mint was grinning from ear to ear; Ichigo went scarlet she didn't want to say, they would probably act badly "Well who is it so we can call them" Mint said; Ichigo sighed _she really didn't want to tell them and if she didn't Mint would just annoy her_ Ichigo sighed again while the thought ran through her head "k….k…kisshu…" she said so quietly you could barely hear. There was an awkward silence for 5 minutes till Mint said "Are you still going to do the dare" Ichigo sighed once more, "Fine, Lettuce call Pai" "Hai" she replied Lettuce got her phone out and scrolled down her contacts till she saw Pai's name and hit send, they all waited patiently as Lettuce talked on the phone and when she was done she closed her phone over and put it back in her bag. "Uhhhhhh…..Lettuce" Mint said in confusion "Hai" "Why do you have Pai's number" Mint asked, "Well…uh….you see" Lettuce started but got interrupted as Kisshu teleported in Lettuce gave a sigh of relief, but of course Kisshu zoomed over to Ichigo and said while giving a trademark smirk "Hi kitty cat you miss me" Ichigo didn't answer, "Kisshu we called you here for a dare" Mint said Kisshu's eyes sparkled "What kind of dare" he said interested, Ichigo sighed "I've been dared to hug you", Kisshu then gave the biggest smirk probably in the history of smirks "Well come over here Koneko-chan" Kisshu said holding his arms out, Ichigo shuffled over her face going a light pink as she hugged him suddenly Kisshu picked Ichigo up and flew out the window "KISSHU PUT ME DOWN" she screamed with fear "Why Koneko-chan, don't like it" Ichigo had to admit she liked up there she felt bigger than everything else but she didn't like being up so high, "I'm afraid of heights" she said Kisshu thought for a minute and said "You know what" "What?" Ichigo said with her eyes shut "Look at me" Kisshu said Ichigo turned round and looked at him, Suddenly he kissed her to Kisshu's surprised Ichigo kissed back and stayed like that until they had to let go for air "You enjoy that Koneko-chan" he said with a smirk, Ichigo went so red it probably wasn't healthy "Yes…" she said trailing off, Kisshu almost dropped her "You did…."Kisshu asked shocked "Yhea" and then Ichigo lunged forward and gave him a kiss, she thought to herself _I feel lighter than air_ , what they didn't notice was that Kisshu was lowering themselves to Mints window were everyone was "Uhhhhh….Ichigo" Lettuce said, Kisshu and Ichigo broke apart blushing everyone started laughing they had never seen Kisshu blush before.

"What?" Kisshu said angrily giving them a death glare, which made everyone stop laughing "Awwwww" Ichigo, said "Tell you what you can stay with me tonight bring Taruto and Pai as well" "Really?" Kisshu said "Really" she replied "Ok, back in a minute" Kisshu said putting her back in the room, he then teleported out they stayed in silence until Kisshu returned with Pai and Taruto "YAY! Taru-Taru na no da" Pudding screamed with joy while she glomped him "Pudding….can't….BREATH" Taruto said Pudding let loose her grip but was still hugging him. After everyone pulled Pudding off of Taruto Pai went over to Lettuce and gave her a kiss Lettuce squeaked and turned red, "Lets just gets some sleep" Mint said "Before any more kissing happens" and winked at Taruto, Taruto went absolutely red while everyone laughed. They stopped laughing after a while and they all went to bed "Goodnight everyone" Mint said "goodnight Koneko-chan" kisshu said "Night" replied Ichigo "Goodnight Lettuce" Pai said "Night" Everyone was about to fall asleep until they heard a scream Mint turned the light on and they saw taruto giving Pudding a kiss, Everyone started laughing as taruto pulled the covers over his head. 5 minutes later they were exhausted so they decided to go to sleep.


End file.
